Welcome to Azeroth: It's the Eye of the Tiger?
by seafoamcyr
Summary: WtA from Loki's view is very different... and hilarious. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


I woke up at 3am with this idea of writing WtA from Loki's POV. It's actually a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. :) I will update if I get enough positive reviews. I hope I do. Like I said, SO MUCH FUN!

* * *

The cub hasn't come outside to tend to her enigma plants yet today. That's very out of her usual routine. And it's extraordinarily late in the day for her to have just awakened. I even hunted for breakfast while I waited, seeing if she would rouse at the smell and cook some of the fish I caught for her, but no. I had to eat it all—not that I minded too much. But it is indeed odd for her to not be out at this time. The sun is even all the way up! I feel I must check on her.

I approach the steps up to the small home here in Halfhill, and stop. The cub is awake, and… is she whistling? Hmm. I slink quietly up a few steps, hoping to get a peek. Maybe it's a lazy day? Our lazy days are few and far between, but I love them. Nothing to do, nowhere we need to be, no one we need to help, no world that can't wait a day to be saved by my cub and I. I glimpse my elf, and stop. She is still in her sleepclothes, and at this hour. My excitement starts to mount. It's a lazy day! I see her freeze, and glance to the side. Time to play! I roar and leap at her.

Something is… different. Very different. My cub smells different—it's not a perfume or anything, but her underlying _scent_. It has changed. I'm immediately on guard. Is she okay? I lean my head down and sniff more, and she reaches up to pet my ears, just how I like it. Maybe she's fine, I'm just overreacting. I nuzzle and purr. Mmmm, yes, right there. Keep petting please. She stops and looks slightly surprised—what is up today?—then keeps on petting. I can't get any clear thoughts from her like usual. She's just staring at me and emanating extreme confusion. "Um… sweetie?" _Sweetie?_ "Can you move off me? I'd like to get up off the floor." Why are you even on the floor in the first place? You never fall down—you never trip! You always catch me and then we play! What is going on?! Maybe she has a headache or something… there has to be some reason the cub is acting so abnormally.

"But that felt good." I guess I should try and be normal, not Mama Loki as she likes to call me. But I do jump off of her and onto the bed—she's never asked me to do that before. She's easily strong enough to shove me off. "You okay? You smell different. And you're acting off." Maybe she has some rational explanation? Normally I'd just pick whatever is wrong out of her thoughts, but I can't get any clear read on her—it's very frustrating, especially when we communicate almost exclusively through thoughts.

"I… uh… don't really remember anything. About you. Me. Anything really. Can you fill me in?"

My cub's voice is quivering. What the hell? First of all that never happens; second of all, as I completely register what she asked, my first reaction is shock. Memory loss? About everything? I glance over her quickly, not seeing any real injuries aside from bruises on her arms, but absolutely nothing that might trigger this. I guess I have to explain to her the basics… maybe that will prompt the rest? I try to put it jokingly, hoping maybe that will help too.

"You so owe me some poached Nettlefish after this. How much is 'anything', anyway?"

"Ah… everything?" Oh dear. This isn't good. Maybe I need to see about getting a priest or something to dispel or heal? Something is causing this and I don't know what. I can't sense any magic or disease or curse, so I'm completely at a loss. Start with the basics, hope that does something. I sigh.

"I was afraid of that. Okay, so, I am Loki, formerly Loque'nahak. You are Cyradis, or Cyr, a hunter with ninety seasons of adventuring experience." I stare at her and wait, hoping against hope that simple information like names will cure whatever this is. But this is to no avail. Her eyes go wide in shock, and she claps a hand to her face. I wince at the read I'm getting from her mind now—it's just a barrage of loud yelling: "No no no no no…!" I don't know what is wrong with my cub. Maybe more information? I don't know. I can't dispel anything, so I'm doing what I can with the knowledge I have. "You're a longtime member of the guild called Insomnia, and you adventure into the Siege of Orgrimmar nearly every week and help defeat powerful enemies with your guild members. Oh, and me, always by your side." Damn it I am there every waking moment, shouldn't she know me at the least?! She holds out a hand, and I stop. Maybe…? "

Hold up. This is all wrong." She sounds close to tears. I want to get closer and comfort her, but I don't think that'd be wise or welcomed.

"How is anything wrong? That's what you do. Some of it, at least." What is she even talking about? She should know what we do, she'd have to be stupid to not!

"But this is a video game! None of this is or should be real right now!" Huh?

"… What is a video game?" I've never heard of this, but maybe that's what's causing this stupidity?

"… Umm I don't think I could really explain what a video game is, because then I'd have to go into more detail about how to play them and it's hard enough to keep my thoughts in line as it is." But what thoughts? I'm confused. All I'm hearing is "no" over and over. I've started to tune it out. Maybe she can try to tell me something I'm not receiving though.

"What can you explain to me then?" Surely she can tell me something to go on. Then the most ridiculous sentence comes out of her mouth.

"I'm not Cyr." What is she talking about?!

"Of course you are, don't be ridiculous."

She's too young to have… what do the humans call it? A midlife crisis? If this is what it is, this is the damn midlife Cataclysm.

"No no, you don't understand. I wasn't Cyr, let alone a 7 foot tall night elf before this morning. I was human, and my name was… er… is Aly. I play this game, called World of Warcraft, where me, you, all of this, is just inside a computer." The hell is a computer? Some weird engineer's gadget? "No, don't ask me what a computer is." Damn it. "Cyradis is just my main, my favorite character. I raid every week because I'm good at it and I love my guildies, not because I have some burning desire to vanquish evil. Although I would like to put an arrow in Garrosh's eye." A main? A character? World of Warcraft? What even is this? And what kind of a name is Aly anyway? People have no imagination these days. But I think it would just freak my cub out if I let her know how confused I am—she apparently can't feel what I do anymore.

"At least we agree on something." Can I claw Garrosh's other eye out?

"You're just my favorite pet, my Loque. I spent a year trying to find you." I'm flattered. But only a year? Psh, I should be insulted. Gotta remain calm though. Maybe my shining personality will bring my cub back.

"Of course I'm your favorite. Why wouldn't I be? I'm awesome. And for that year, I was with my girl in Zul'Drak, you know, Har'koa the loa goddess? Ay mami, good memories." Just for added effect, I project images of mating into her head. She's driving me insane with this, so I find this perfectly justifiable.

"Calm yourself please. I don't need to see animal pornography." She pales slightly. Haha!

"What did you think we did together? Knit little patterns?" The thought of knitting makes me laugh. What kind of things could we make? Cats don't have thumbs like all the two-leg races do.

"Yes, I would have liked to believe that, until you burned a very different image into my retinas!" She snarls this at me. There's my feisty cub. Maybe she'll be back to normal soon. But for now she's still an idiot. I will have fun with this.

"What's a ret—no, nevermind." I don't want to know, really. "And I'm not even sorry. Har'koa is a hottie." This is so much fun.

"See, you're catching on now." Yes, I've learned very quickly to not ask an idiot questions. "I don't care if your girl is a hottie, I really could have lived my whole life and died happily without seeing those images." Wimp.

"You're not gonna die for a very long time. I don't think you could have been truly fulfilled until you saw that." She rolls her eyes at me—yes, I know, night elves don't have anything but a silver glow for eyes. But my cub has a very expressive face. Helpful when I can't read what she's thinking.

"I'm not gonna argue over this. I'm too scarred from that. And… how old am I?" Scarred from one image of mating? WIMP. But instead of laughing at her, I feel her curiosity come through stronger than fear or confusion for once. Hm.

"You're about 450 years old, give or take a decade." Her eyes widen, and I finally hear something other than "no" in her thoughts; she's curious how that would translate into human years. I think. That's young-ish, I'm pretty sure. I hazard a guess. "You're about 21 in human years." She relaxes at the answer. Weirdo.

"Okay… now we tackle bigger questions. How can I talk to you?" You could think to me, moron. But whatever.

"It's a mental link that comes with taming. I don't like that word. I'm not tame." I toss my head. I'm so not. But I'll let her think I am. "I'm born to be wild."

"If you start singing, I will disown you." Disown me from what? And why would I start singing? That's saved for when I'm drunk.

"I'll just go straight back to my hottie, and make sure you know exactly what we are doing all day long." She pales slightly.

"No no, one picture was bad enough." Have I said wimp enough? I don't think I have. _WIMP! _

"So what else do you need to know?" Now that I have realized my cub has lost any intelligence she had, I'm more inclined to tell her anything she needs to know—and have fun with it.

"Umm… can we hold it for a minute?" Oh jeez, what's wrong now? I start to scoff, and then realize she's swaying on her feet. I only realize this a split second before she collapses into a dead faint. HAHA **_WIMP! _**

She's actually out cold. I start patting her head, claws sheathed, hoping this is just very temporary. No dice. Cubs are so inconvenient at times. I sigh and lay down to wait for my idiot to come to. This is not what I imagined my treasured lazy day becoming.


End file.
